


the weekly slap

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Advice, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Jschlatt and Wilbur Soot are Friends, Pretty much schlatt giving advice, just happy vibes, or at least what i think he would say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Schlatt looked at his inbox, thousands of emails just sitting there, unread. Looking back at his personal discord that had his close friends chatting and joking with one another, he sent the email’s username and password into the discord.jschlatt-username: jschlatt@pm.mepassword: ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●jschlatt-i need help with thisOr, just schlatt looking at some imaginary emails / scenarios i’ve made up and answering them with friends. since we probably won't get any updates on the weekly slap channel anytime soon.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Niki | Nihachu, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. "I want to become a better musician."

**Author's Note:**

> wilbur and schlatt are living together in this series gotta give sweatertwt its crumbs
> 
> for this series you can just give me an email that you would probably send schlatt and ill probably answer what he would answer, he's a easy person to read honestly. also another note - this is how i THINK he would answer emails if he invited other people onto the side channel. as far as i know, he's only ever invited ludwig.

_Hey Schlatt. This is a lighthearted, quick question._

_There’s this girl who plays the ukulele in my dorm at campus. She and I are good friends, and I really want to impress her in hopes I can ask her out one day. I’ve got a guitar myself, but I haven’t picked it up since middle school. I’m horribly rusty and can’t remember much about how to play it, but everytime I do my fingers feel as though they're about to fall off at any moment. I know a lot of your friends are skilled in music, so is there any possible advice you can give me? Thanks._

* * *

“Funny you should mention that. I’ve actually got Wilbur chilling right next to me scripting lyrics.” 

“Hm?” Wilbur looks up from his laptop, turning to the New Yorker.

  
  
“Here, read the email.” Schlatt slides his own laptop over. “I thought he should get advice from one of the best musicians in the industry.”

  
  
“Oh, you flatter me too much. Buy me a drink first.” Wilbur sets his laptop aside on the table, pulling his chair closer to Schlatt, skimming through the email on the other monitor. “You want me to give advice?”

  
  
“I mean, you play the guitar as well. Thought you’d be more experienced in this kind of thing.” Schlatt replies.

  
  
The corner’s of his mouth turn upward. “You love giving me compliments, don’t you?”

  
  
“Don’t push it, loverboy.”

  
  
Wilbur chuckles. “I mean, if your fingers hurt and you’re out of practice, it’s bound to happen. It eventually becomes tolerable after you repeatedly practice after a while. It doesn’t even have to be some sort of song, just randomly strumming random chords to find what sounds nice to you works as well. I’m not saying you should practice until you build a tolerance, just practice for at least twenty minutes a day - using a pick works as well. If you have pain, you might want to dip your fingers in ice for some relief.”

  
  
The british skims through the email again. “Another thing, learn some easy romantic songs. Or popular ones, that’ll be sure to get their attention. I’m sure there’s a multitude of tutorials online as well that’ll be able to teach you how to play better. I’m a horrible teacher.” 

“He says, as he made an album all by himself.” Schlatt remarked. 

“Shut up!” Wilbur gently shoves Schlatt, the New Yorker just grinning right back at him. “I’ll just point out which chords to do and show you how to do it, and it’s easy for me to do because I’ve done those chords on loop. The reason I started playing was because there was this girl I wanted to impress myself. I think I talked about it in a recent stream, I’m sure someone’s clipped it.”

  
  
“I’ll just search it up on youtube and clip it into the video.” Schlatt says, as he stabs someone in the back in-game. “You did good, for your first time on this channel.”

  
  
“You really think so?” Wilbur beams.

  
  
Schlatt nods. “Yeah! It’s better for someone with experience to give advice than someone just taking it off a website and rewording it.”

  
  
“Mhm. Mind if I watch you for the rest of the night?” Wilbur asks.

  
  
“Why don’t we watch youtube or something? We can scam people later tonight if you’d like.”

  
  
“I thought you’d never ask.”

  
  
Schlatt turns his attention away from the game to shove his couch tucked in the corner of the room towards his computer, kicking his own chair away just to hear Wilbur laugh at his antics. He collapses against the couch, pating the spot besides him loudly with a smirk on his face. The taller man just rolls his eyes, flopping down besides him and resting his head on Schlatt’s shoulder.  
  
  



	2. “My friend has an addiction.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> might edit this chapter later ngl

_ Hi Jschlatt, I’m looking for some answers and from watching your past videos on theweeklyslap channel, I thought you might be able to give me some sort of answer. My friend has an alcohol addiction, and seems to get worse with each passing day. He says he’s going to stop, and for a while he did. But I went over to his apartment last week to find a plethora of beer bottles just laying around. Have you dealt with this situation before? What did you do? I’m at a complete standstill at the moment, because while I want to help him with his troubles, I’ve got my fair share at home.  _ _   
  
_

* * *

Schlatt sent a message to Niki over discord, asking her if she wasn’t too busy to help him out with something for his second channel. He waited a few minutes, getting a reply when he was about to ask Cooper for help. She was happy to help Schlatt out, calling him over the app.

  
  
“Hello Schlatt!” Niki chirped. 

  
  
“Hi Nihachu. Has your day been going okay?” Schlatt questions, as he takes a screenshot of the email he’ll have her read. 

  
  
She hums in agreement. “Just finished a minecraft stream with Minx, she gave me flowers.” 

  
  
“Minx? How do you put up with her aggressiveness, sometimes? She’s a literal pain in the ass whenever I’m on stream with her.” He remarks. 

  
  
“Well, you and I both know she’s quite kind off stream. I see the good in her instead of focusing on the bad and trying to make it a bigger deal than it seems to be. Seeing her get aggressive over me is cute sometimes, honestly.” She giggles. 

  
  
Schlatt rolls his eyes. “Don’t get all sappy on me about  _ Minx _ , now. Here, read the damn email while I get Wilbur.”

  
  
Wilbur’s busy editing a video he streamed on the other end of the couch, and Schlatt took that as a perfect opportunity to shoot him with a Nerf gun he bought two nights ago. Wilbur yelps, looking at him in shock and nearly dropping his laptop onto the floor. 

“Hey, Will.” The british man takes one of his headphones out of his ears, shooting a glare. “Come answer an email with Niki.” 

  
  
“Niki?” That gained his attention quickly, closing his laptop to sit besides Schlatt. He takes one of his headphones out Schlatt’s ear, hooking it into his own. “Hello?” 

  
  
“Wilbur!” Niki says happily. “Hello Wilbur Soot!”

  
  
“Niki!” Wilbur replies enthusiastically. “Hello Niki Nihachu. What are we doing tonight?” 

  
  
“Read the email I just sent Niki, and then give your perspective.” Schlatt states. 

  
  
“For your second channel?” Wilbur asks, and Schlatt nods his head in agreement. 

Niki clears her throat. “Well, I’ll start, and you can add on whenever you’d like Wilbur. In my opinion, the best thing you can do for them right now is just be there for them. Recovery is a long process, and there’s bound to be relapses and hard days ahead. But at the same time, once you overcome those hard days, the path to recovery becomes much easier than expected.” 

  
  
“You can’t just leave them there by themselves with their problems, it’ll only lead them to darker roads.” The musician adds, Niki humming in agreement. “I’m speaking from personal experience, I tended to push everyone who cared about me away. I still do those things on days where I just can't find the energy in me to do - well,  _ anything _ .”

  
  
“It’s hard. You try finding motivation within yourself to get up, brush your teeth, get some food to eat, and there’s just nothing there. Even attempting to have a conversation with someone seems like a waste of time.” 

“I feel like I’m straying into the topic of depression, so I’m just going to talk about alcohol. It’s an addiction. And like any other addiction, it’s hard to drop. To the person, it seems like an essential, a need, something they can’t imagine their life without. It’s hard to take something like that away from a person, because it essentially grants them temporary immunity from the problems they have.” Wilbur looks down at his pants, fiddling with the long strings that tighten his sweats. “Take it step by step with them. Slowly work them away from their addiction. Convince them to drink less every day, until they completely stop. Relapses are normal and completely okay, it’s just a small detour but it’ll be worth it in the end.” 

“Another thing. This may not be most cases, but it happens quite a lot. Don’t allow yourself to get manipulated. If the person tells you their going to stop, then goes behind your back to do the same stupid shit over and over again that got them in trouble in the first place, drop them. It’s not worth your time and energy.” Schlatt shares a look with Wilbur, and the musician knows exactly what he’s talking about. “Just wish them the best, and let them go.” 

Silence. 

  
  
Niki clears her throat. “Long story short, just give them support and care whenever you can, but don’t make their burdens your own to carry. Focus on your own mental health, it comes first. Get them to seek professional help as well, it’ll work out in the long run for the both of you.” 

Schlatt and Wilbur don’t say anything, the pair too caught up in their own respective thoughts. Niki ends the recording herself, pulling up a movie and putting screenshare on, so the other two can join. The trio relax in peaceful silence for the rest of the evening. 

“I’ll always be here, if you need to talk.” Niki says, halfway through the movie. “Just send me a dm, okay?” 

  
  
“I know.” Schlatt replies.    


The corner of Wilbur’s lips turn upwards. “Same to you, Niki.” 

**Author's Note:**

> discord - [discord](https://discord.gg/FHAsBZ6raF)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
